


Too Cold, Too Hot

by wallflowermode



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowermode/pseuds/wallflowermode
Summary: Writing Prompt: “Stop putting your freezing hands on my face.”
Miles away from Los Santos, after a good heist (finally) , the three share a lovely moment in the cold, quiet desert. Well, expect for Michael constant moaning of being cold as fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Stop putting your freezing hands on my face.”
> 
> I've been taking a break from my fucking novel and I thought I could write some simple and cute drabbles in my spare time because this novel is kinda killing my inspo rn. 
> 
> Oh! please excuse any errors. It's a first draft and slightly edited (like i said I wanna write for fun for a change and I'm tired of editing stuff atm) So please do tell me if you catch anything and I'll fix as soon as I can!

“Fucking Christ. No one told me how fucking cold the desert gets at night.” Michael hisses, zipping his jacket up to his neck and stuffing his frozen hands into his pockets. Lindsay, Gavin and he lounges on top of their crappy getaway car, sitting underneath 300k in cash as they wait for the rest of the gang to arrive. 

The barren land is lit brightly as the moon and stars shines, away from all the pollution Los Santos produces. Lindsay is bundled up in a shawl, head laying on Michael’s lap, both sitting on the top of the car. Gavin, always ridiculously hot no matter where he is, sits on the hood.

Gavin looks at him slyly, through his stupid sunglasses. “Aw Lil’ hotheaded Michaaael can’t handle the cold.” He coos at his boy. Lindsay giggles from her spot on the car.

“Fuck off, Gav.” Michael spat back. He kicks the Brit on his shoulder and he yelps in an idiotic matter as he jumps off. Gavin rubs his shoulder.

Lindsay sits up from her spot to laugh at the Gavin’s pain while he pouts at Michael. He climb back up the car, kneeling right in front of Michael, settling between his legs. Michael glares at him, suspicious at the lewd look Gav gives him. 

“Michael.” Gavin whines. “Michael, that was mean.” 

Michael only rolls his eyes at the man, shivering slightly again from the cold. 

“Aw, love, want to be warmed up?” He asks, trying to sound and look at him in his attempt at seductive.

“Fine. Only because you won’t fucking stop bugging me if I say no.” Michael replies. Gavin smiles excitedly before lean towards the angry boy, placing a light kiss on his lips. 

He grabs the collar of Michael’s leather jacket, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. He slowly unzips the coat. He trails his fingers down the man’s body down to the hem of the shirts. He kiss hotly his jaw to his neck, nipping the collarbone.

Michael grumbles, checks and ears flushed pink turn brighter as he hears the soft beep to his side, he turn to see Lindsay biting her lips, gripping her phone. He tries to glare daggers at her but only makes her grin wider. A hot hand presses solidly at his stomach brought him back to the situation in front of him. Gavin pushes the t-shirt up, rubbing his hands on Michael’s sides, their bodies heaved heavily together. 

“Fuck.” He whispers, choking back a moan, tilting his head to the side. He nearly jumps out of his skin as ice cold hands slide onto his face and neck. “FUCKING CHRIST!” Michael screams, turning away from the culprit.

“Oops sorry!” Lindsay laughs, putting up her hands. Gavin withdrawals as well, his warm hands and body away from him to Michael’s dismay. 

“Lindsay! Stop putting your fucking freezing hands on my face!” Michael yells once more. 

“Aww, I just wanted to touch you!” She cries back, eyes still twinkling happily. 

Michael groans. “Just kiss me, asshole.” He says, grabbing her face, pressing his lips against hers roughly. 

She squeaks in surprised before settling into the kiss. She grips tightly on his jacket, pushing him down. He hisses out loud as his back hit the hood

“Shut up.” Lindsay whispers into his ears, nipping at his lob. They soon after part when they heard a car heading to them, headlights shone directly them, blinding them. Gavin holds on to the gun in the back of his jeans. They all relax, noticing it was Geoff and Jack’s pickup.

“You three are gross.” Geoff says, crunching his nose in disgust, hopping off the truck. Jack, trailing right behind him, blood splatters on her cargo pants, smiles and waves at them. 

“Well, good thing, you came in now. Any later and you would have seen quite a show, Geoff.” Gavin says, hopping off their own car.

“Ugh, shut up, Gavin.” Geoff cringe and shoves the lanky asshole to the ground. Gavin falls with an ugly squawk.

“Dumbass!” Michael says, laughing. 

At least he’s warm now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a tumblr! It's pretty a big blob of random shit I've been interested in~ http://emryyss.tumblr.com/


End file.
